


Awkward

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is cute an oblivious, Dis is sassy, Durin siblings live together, I love her, Kissing, M/M, OC brings them together, Thorin is dump, couple seat, i have not yet seen the new star wars movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a date. Or a casual 'let's go to see a movie'-Thing. Thorin is lost (and Dís is a great help. A GREAT ONE!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> \--Warning: I dont know if all jewish People have large families, but the two i know have. This is not inteded to be offensive for jews!--

16\. I can’t tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I’m still not sure you’re queer, and I’m toeing the line because maybe you’re just trying to make friends ([XX](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/105994550160/au-scenarios-were-bad-at-dating-edition))

 

* * *

 

Thorin nestled with his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror. Dís stood in the doorway, grinning smugly.

   "Are you ready for your date?" His younger sister teased him. Freezing, Thorin looked at her through the mirror.

   "Ah...That's the thing. I don't know if this is a date or not." Rolling her eyes, Dís came foward and fixed her brother's shirt sleeves.

   "What did he say?"

   "Well he told me that he's new here and wants to meet people. Then he talked about his counsin Prim being in love with the new Star Wars movie. Eventually he asked me if i wnted to see it." Thorin looked helplessly at Dís

   "Whatever." She said. "It can be anything you want it to be." Then she left.

   "You are a great help sis." Thorin heard his sister's door fall shut. "A REAL HELP!" He shouted. He looked into the mirror and frowned. "Fuck everything." Grumbling he left their shared flat, not without messing about which shoes were his and which belonged to Frerin.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Bilbo waited in front of the cinema and looked as adorable as always. Thorin waved over at him and the curly haired man grinned.

   "Hey. Sorry for being late, my sister made fun of me." Thorin said without shame. He had told Bilbo already about Dís and Frerin.

   "I'd love to meet her one day." Bilbo joked. "And it's no big deal. The movie starts in about 20 minutes, so enough time to get the tickets and popcorn." Together they walked in, the smell of popcorn already present everywhere.

   "So, how has been your week?" Thorin asked as they stood in line for the tickets.

   "Quite nice. My neighbours are a bunch of brothers living togehter and they invited me over tomorrow for dinner. They said it'll be Steak Night." Thorin paled. He knew a bunch of brother who regularily did Steak Night.

   "Are they called Bifur, Bofur and Bombur for a chance." Bilbo looked at him with wide suprised eyes. "Then i will be there tomorow too."

   "How do you know them?"

   "They are relatives of mine. Kinda complicated, we have a large extended family. I think it'a jewish thing." Thorin shrugged.

   "I didn't know you are jewish." Looking down on Bilbo, Thorin shrugged once more.

   "I don't believe in religion. My sister is pretty big in it, but only in terms of mythology and science. She is together with a Professor for Religion, I dont know all the Details, but they are doing some sort of research on it." Bilbo nodded along and smiled.

   "I for my part am an Atheist. I don't believe in god and stuff." Thorin nodded and there was a slight awkwardness about all of it, but then they were the next ones to get their ticket.

   "Hey." The woman with the short pink hair grinned at them. "What can I get you two?" She had big green eyes and dark make-up around her eyelids.

   "Ugh, two tickets for the Star Wars screening." She looked on her touch pad and hit some keys.

   "There are only  couple seats left. The rest seems to be full. Would that be okay for you. If not there's another..."

   "No. I guess." Bilbo said and looked at Thorin. "If you don't mind."

   "I don't." Thorin said and once more he asked himself if this was a date. The woman smiled.

   "Great. Let me just print them and...you owe me 10 bucks each." Both handed over 10 pound. "Thanks. Here are your tickets. Enjoy!" She smiled again and they left.

   "Popcorn?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded enthusiastically.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

During the ad in the beginning, Thorin was all too aware that Bilbo's legs and hip where pressed agains his body. He was slighlty too broad for the seat, but Bilbo didn't seem to mind. He even snuggled closer to him a little and Thorin felt weird. But luckily not overly awkward.

He was comfortable and when the movie began, Bilbo snuggled even closer and Thorin dared to put one arm around his shoulder after a while. The movie was great and he loved every second of it. When the lights came back on, The two just stayed in their seat for a second before Bilbo moved and turned to look a Thorin. There was a tiny grin on his face and Thorin smiled back.

   "That was a great idea." Bilbo exclaimed.

   "Fully agree." Thorin replied and stretched. The other watched him with wide eyes and when Thorin settled back, he leaned in.

   "Are you..." Bilbo's eyes scanned his face and eventually stuck to Thorin's lips. In a way of replying, Thorin simply pulled Bilbo into his arms.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

When they left the Cinema arm in arm, they walked past the ticket booth and the pink-haired woman winked at them. Thorin grinned back at her and Bilbo chuckled quietly. It had started out awkward and ended pleasantly. Thorin needed to tell Dís about it. But later.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting  
> Have a beatiful, unawkward 16th of December! (my boyfriends birthday!! And he's coming over today!!!)


End file.
